


The Female Of The Species

by Anonymous



Category: Brave (2012), Doctor Who, Dragon Age (Video Games), Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pippi Långstrump | Pippi Longstocking Series - Astrid Lindgren, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The X-Files
Genre: (the gangbang is not illustrate, ), AND I CAN'T BE BOTHERED TYPING IT ALL AGAIN, Awesome Ladies, BUT AO3 IS DUMB AND SAYS ITS TOO LONG, BUT BASICALLY ALL THE LADIES BANG AT THE END, Bad Art, Bad Ass Ladies, F/F, Gangbang, I can't draw that sort of thing, I got these names from the meme, I think that's the right Aveline I tagged, Multi, OK SO I TAGGED THE PAIRING, Orgy, Violence, Weaponized Femininity, Women Being Awesome, ao3 seriously needs to fix it's relationship lengths, lesbian orgy, you have to imagine it yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one of their own is struck down it's up to the Ladies of the Red League to avenge her. And then celebrate their victory *wink wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Female Of The Species

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Art drawn for Bad Bang II: Bang Backwards!

[](http://imgur.com/p4JwML3)

[](http://imgur.com/Kca3KNy)

[](http://imgur.com/Nds1VzU)

[](http://imgur.com/53Fy0XD)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Female of the Species - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331932) by Anonymous 




End file.
